Trapped
by KentuckyWallflower
Summary: When The Flash and Iris get trapped together in a storage unit after a fight with Captain Cold, Iris decides that playing a game of 20 Questions to pass the time until they can figure out how to get out is a fantastic idea. While playing, some secrets may accidentally be revealed. (Inspire by the prompt phrase "It looks like we'll be trapped for a while.") Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this one was requested by me, myself, and I. I just really wanted to write something. I had no pending prompt request or ideas of my own at the moment, so I thought I'd turn to my handy-dandy Tumblr Prompts list for inspiration and this one just kinda jumped out at me. I hope y'all (yes, I'm from Kentucky) like it. Basically, its just a cute, fun, little reveal fic (cause those have been and always will be my favorite.)**

 **...**

 **Prompt #17: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."**

 **Characters: Barry Allen/The Flash & Iris West from **_**The Flash.**_

 _ **...**_

"You know, its your fault we're in this mess." The Flash said.

"My fault?" Iris asked incredulously, "How in the hell is it my fault?"

 _The pair was currently standing in a small storage unit, the door locked from the outside. Barry had come to investigate a lead on the case he had been working on with S.T.A.R. Labs and the CCPD. Leonard Snart had been spotted at several robberies in Central City recently, one of which had landed three cops in the ER with sever frost burns—Officer Berkshire even losing one of his leg as a result. Iris had reposted an anonymous tip that she had gotten onto her blog for him to see, saying that Snart had been spotted not far from the abandoned warehouse where he now stood, and so Barry—as The Flash—sped off to catch the criminal and bring him in. Unfortunately, being the excellent and inquisitive journalist that Iris was, she too had come to the warehouse to scope out her next story. And that was when everything went wrong._

"You distracted me. That's how." He replied, his voice still disguised.

"I _distracted_ you?"

 _He had been in the middle of fighting with Captain Cold, dodging his cold gun with expert skill, and was just about to grab him and bring him to the police station when the large iron door of the warehouse screeched on its hinges as it opened. The bright like from outside came flooding into the building causing both criminal and hero to look towards the entrance. As the door slammed shut with a loud clank and the blinding light faded the familiar figure of Iris West appeared. Snart saw her to, and Barry knew by the evil grin that formed on his face what he was planning. He had yelled for her to run, for her to get out. Sadly, the cold gun had reacted faster. Iris had instantly spun around to leave but as she did the door froze over in a heavy layer of ice. It took the journalist only a moment to realize what had just happened and she once again spun around and began searching for another exit. She spotted the glowing sign on the opposite side of the warehouse and made to run for it at the same time The Flash charged at the cold gun wielding villain._

"Yes!" He half shouted back a response. "Once you walked in here, all I could thinking about was getting you back out again safely as soon as I could. I couldn't focus on Snart, or what he was doing to me. All of my focus was on _you_ Iris. On protecting _you_."

His companion sighed in frustration and defeat, biting at her lower lip before responding. "Alright, I'll admit it. Maybe barging in here like that without bothering to check my surroundings first wasn't the smartest thing that I could have done."

"You think?" The Flash asked her, giving a small breathy laugh.

"Oh shut up." The girl laughed, teasing her rooftop buddy, "Can't you contact somebody on your coms system to come get us out of here or something?"

"He busted my coms system, remember?"

"Oh yea." She pouted as she remembered.

 _He had succeeded in knocking Snart to the ground, the gun falling to the ground at his side. He gave a quick glance to check on Iris and see how far she had managed to get—she was nearing the center of the room and was not too far away from them—with the intention rushing to her and carrying her the remaining distance. Before he was able to stand however, the criminal laying beside him on the ground had crawled to his knees while the speedsters attention was on his best friend and he took full advantage of his distraction. With in a matter of seconds Snart managed slam the side of the heroes head hard into the cold cement floor, causing his coms to break and emanate high pitched feed back into his ear. The pain from the impacted and sound bought the thief the last seconds of time he needed to reach his gun and fire it. Fortunately, in Snart's rush to hit his target before his opponent recovered he had miss judged his aim narrowly missing Iris and hitting the floor in front of her. Not having time to stop before her feet came into contact with the icy patch she lost her footing and slid._

 _The feed back being projected into his ears came to an end and Barry leapt up to catch her before she could land and get injured. His hope had been to speed her out once he caught her, but with his head still pounding he felt off balance and he knew that he had a concussion. With his equilibrium being off he managed to catch her before stumbling and falling into the storage unit directly behind them. His body had acted as a cushion for Iris in the landing which he was grateful for because he would heal from any injuries faster than her, but the impact had knocked the wind out of him. In the time it took for the journalist to snap out of her daze and stand, and his breath to return to his lungs and his vision to clear, Snart had closed the small distance between them and shut lock the storage door with a loud clank._

 _As he left Captain Cold had announced, gleefully, that he might be able to get some work done in peace with The Flash locked away in storage—he had found his pun to be particularly amusing. The first thing Iris had done was reach for her cell phone in her purse as Barry struggled to his feet—he was wobbly and needed the wall for support, but at least he could stand. Much to the journalist dismay—but not to Barry's surprise—her cell didn't have any service in the concrete walls of the warehouse. And so, there they stood, trapped and alone, in a small dark metal storage unit._

"I don't suppose you've got super strength too, do you?" Iris offered him as a joke. He grinned at her. It was dark in here, so he didn't have to worry about her seeing his face.

"Only if I have the room to run fast enough."

"Like that time with Tony Woodward?"

"Yea," he grinned, "Exactly like that time with Tony Woodward."

Sighing, The Flash allowed himself to slide down the wall into a sitting position. His head was pounding and he felt as if the storage unit was spinning in circles. Standing was no longer an option for him. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while." He said. "We might as well make our selves comfortable."

Iris took the few steps forward and took a seat directly in front of him. "How's your head?"

"Concussed." He told her. "It'll heal."

The girl in front of him looked down at her phone and a moment later her face came into view as her flashlight came on. Instantly he blurred his face to hide his features that he knew she would recognize the minute he dropped his disguise.

"There." She announced, "Now we can see each other. And my battery is at a hundred percent, so it shouldn't die for a while."

Her companion only nodded.

"Look, I know you've got your whole secret identity thing to keep up, and I get that. But if we're going to be stuck in here for a while we might as well talk and get to know each other better right? All off the record, of course." Iris said hurriedly.

"Uh, yea. Sure. Sounds good." He winced at a sudden sharp stab of pain in his head, and even through his blurred features Iris noticed it.

"Hey, are you sure your okay?" She was looking at him in concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I heal fast."

"But as of right now, you're in pain, aren't you?"

The Flash winced again, "Maybe just a little."

"I can't help with the concussion, but I'm pretty sure I have some IB Profane in my bag if you wanted to try that for the pain." The girl trailed off as she reached into her bag looking for said pain medication.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but it doesn't really work on me anymore."

Iris knit her brows together looking at him, a question written on her face. "Why—" she began.

"My metabolism runs faster." He explained, "It would burn off anything you gave me."

"Oh. That, sort of makes sense, I guess. And I am suddenly surprised that I understand that." She laughed, "I guess some of Barry's science-y ramblings are actually starting to rub off on me."

He laughed too. "It would appear so."

She smiled at him for a moment before her expression changed to an expression that Barry knew all too well. An expression that meant she had just gotten what she deemed to be a fantastic idea. An idea that he, of course, would agree to—and he would more than likely end up regret agreeing to later on.

"Flash," she announced excitedly, "I just got a great idea to help us get to know each other better and pass the time!"

"And what might this great idea be?" He asked her. He knew this was going to end badly for him. Why was it always so hard for Barry to tell her "no" when she came up with these crazy ideas?

"I think, you and I, should play _20 Questions._ Its this game that Barry and I use to play all the time when we were kids where you each take turns asking each other 20 different questions—hence the name. You have to honestly answer what ever the person ask you. And no repeats."

"You do know I probably can't answer every question right? Especially not honestly. That whole, secret identity thing, remember?" He smirked at her. Of course he didn't need the games instructions, he remembered playing that game with her when they were kids as if it was just yesterday.

"We might be able to make an exception in your case." She said returning his smile. "So, does that mean you'll play?"

He was definitely going to regret this later. "Yea, okay. I'll play. You go first." The Flash told her with a laugh.

"Okay." Iris said excitedly, moving so that she was sitting in a more comfortable position. "First question: do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He answered honestly. "No, I do not."

"But, you have had girlfriends before, right?"

"A couple, yea. And that was two questions Iris. You cheated!" The speedster laughed.

"Fine! You can ask me two questions to make up for it then." She laughed too.

"Okay, I will." He paused, thinking for a moment before coming up with a question. "If you could go anywhere in the world, and money wasn't a problem, where would you go."

"Italy, obviously. Eat all the Italian food that I want, drink all of the European coffee that I can, go to a Vineyard and taste some wine. All the works."

"Who would you take with you?"

"Barry." She said without hesitation. "If you would have asked me last week I'd have said my boyfriend but, uh, Eddie's not really in the picture anymore."

"Iris, I'm so sorry. I didn't—"

"Oh no. You are not going to pull a Barry on me and start apologizing for this. It's not your fault. And I'm fine. Really. We just, didn't work I guess. It was actually a pretty mutual decision."

Barry nodded. He hadn't known they had broken up, and he couldn't understand why she hadn't told him yet. He wanted to ask why they had decided to call it quits, but he knew that asking as The Flash wouldn't be the best idea. He also knew that he couldn't ask as Barry without making her suspicious. The speedster would just have to wait and trust that she would talk to him when she was ready.

"So..."

"Oh! Right! My turn." She laughed. "Uh, well, I think I already know your favorite color—red, obviously—so let's go with, favorite food?"

"Easy." He told her, "Pizza. With pepperoni, olives, and jalapeño peppers."

"I cannot stand jalapeño peppers!" The girl laughed, crinkling up her nose up in disgust.

"Too hot for you I take it?" He laughed. She looked adorable when she crinkled her nose up like that. "And that doesn't count as a question, by the way." He hurriedly added.

"Way too hot." She agreed laughing. "Barry can eat them like crazy though. Its actually pretty impressive to see." She paused before adding, "And dully noted."

"Yea, well I think that my last girl friend could put even Barry to shame. I mean seriously. Okay, you know Heat Wave, right? Also, not an actual question."

"He's Snart's friend, right?"

"Right. Well I'm pretty sure my last girlfriend could just eat the fire from his gun if she wanted to and be completely unfazed by it." He informed her.

"Okay, well I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure that fire-heat and spicy food-heat are two very different things." Iris laughed.

"Pretty sure your right. But you get my point." The speedster laughed.

"I do. And I also believe that it is your turn."

"Hmm." He said in thought. "Okay. Since you use to work at Jitters, how much coffee would you say you drink in a day."

Of course Barry knew the answer to that, or at least he knew it would be a large number. Iris had always had an addiction to caffeine. She had taken an instant liking to coffee, and before long she was guzzling it down an entire pot at a time by herself.

"I don't really know." She said after a moment of contemplating. "A lot, I guess? I've never really counted. At least one whole pot, sometimes more if I'm up late for something."

He laughed nodding. He was right, it was a lot of coffee. "You're next."

"Um, what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done."

"I'm not entirely sure that I wanna tell you that." He answered laughing. His most embarrassing moment had actually involved Iris. It was when he had told her he loved her, poured his heart out to her, and she had just sat there staring at him. He couldn't answer without her figuring out who he really was.

"Okay, fine. We'll come back to that one. Favorite movie?"

"Oh, I'm a sucker for a good SiFi movie. I'm a total nerd that way." The Flash answered.

"But if you had to pick one of them." Iris prodded.

He began absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck in though, "Uh, I don't know. _The Back to the Future_ movies were awesome, _Alien_ was pretty great." He said dropping his hand. "The first one was the best though. And _Godzilla_ was kinda cool, in a totally cheesy sort of way, I guess. And—"

"Wow. You really can't pick just one, can you?" She teased, laughing.

"No." He laugh, "I guess I can't."

"Wow." She repeated.

"Shut up." He teased with a laugh. "Uh, favorite past memory?"

This one was something that he was genuinely curious about since it was an answer he didn't know. And he knew almost _everything_ about Iris. Her smile widened and her entire face brightened as she seemed to remember her favorite past memory.

"The day I met Barry Allen." She said, almost instantly. "I mean, he's always just had this—this light is the only way I can really think to describe it." Iris explained, talking with her hands as she had always done when she felt passionately about something.

"There was just always something sort of magical about him, in a way." She continued. "Like, he lost so much as a kid and saw so much pain, but he never let it dim his light—which always amazed me. And not only that, but all of my favorite memories seem to involve him. My first concert, my first 'R' rated movie, family vacations."

"That time I got drunk for the first time at a party when I was 17. He slept in my room that night so he'd be there to hold my hair back and help me every time I got sick. I woke up to find IB Profane and a glass of water on my night stand the next morning, and a very worried and exhausted Barry sitting at the foot of my bed. He even helped me hide the hangover from my dad" she laughed at the memory. "I wouldn't trade those memories, or him, for anything in the world."

Barry sat across from her biting hard on his lip and trying very hard not to cry. He hadn't been expecting that to be her answer, but it meant the world to him to know that it was.

"I think anybody who has ever walked out of your life is missing out on knowing probably the most amazing person I've ever met in my life." He said at last.

Iris sat there for a while in silence, just smiling at her red-clad hero, and thinking how easy it was for her to talk to him. After a moment or two she asked her next question. "Worst habit?"

"I've been told that I have a habit of being perpetually late for everything."

"Your joking, right?" The journalist laughed.

The Flash shook his head rapidly side to side. "Nope. Sadly I'm not."

"You're faster than a speeding bullet!" She laughed in disbelief, "How can you possibly be perpetually late for everything?"

"Uh, I'll let you know when I figure that one out." He laughed. "As cliché as it might be, if you could have dinner with anybody from history, who would you chose?"

"You're right," the girl said with a laugh. "That is incredibly cliché. But, I think I'm going to have to go with Benjamin Franklin."

"And you said that my question was cliché?"

"Hey, he started _The Pennsylvania Gazette,_ a news paper that just so happened to play a huge part in the American Revolution. Which lead to us journalist having Freedom of Press."

"Okay, I concede. Your reasons for choosing him aren't cliché."

"Thank you, that's all that I ask." She said proudly. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"You said no question repeats."

"Its not a repeat if you never answered the question."

"What if I can't answer that question honestly?" He asked. "You said you'd make an exception for me on that rule, remember?"

"I do remember. Except I don't think that this is a secret identity excuse, so much as it is you not wanting to tell me. So no pass."

"I swear to you Iris, this is not me wanting to get out of telling you my most embarrassing moment."

"Flash, how could your most embarrassing moment have anything to do with your secret identity?" She said, trying to understand his sudden paranoia. "I mean, the only way that it could tell me anything about who you were would be if it somehow involved—" she broke off mid sentence, seemingly realizing something, before finishing her sentence in a whisper. "If it somehow involved me."

...

 **A/N: This was originally meant to be a One-Shot, but as I was typing I realized that I had reached 5k+ words and still was not finished yet. So I broke up what I already had and I'm going to be making this a Two-Shot now. I hope you guys enjoy this. I know that its cheesy, but hopefully its cute and you guys like it. I've also received a prompt request for Stiles and Lydia from** _ **Teen Wolf**_ **, so if you guys like the show and ship Stydia, be on the look out for that. I'm going to try to get that up soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I've started getting request! I have a Stydia fanfic and another WestAllen fanfic coming soon. I'm pretty friggin excited to write bot of these! I've also gotten a request to write a fic involving Don and Dawn from** _ **The Flash**_ **comic, which I am totally game to do, but that one is going to take some time. I want to be able to research the comics first a little more for that because I'm not super familiar with the comics (I'm mostly a Marvel person, but there's a few DC comics that I like.) If anybody knows** _ **The Flash**_ **comics really well and can tell me anything about the twins, that would be amazing. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Also, there's a brief reference to another story that I wrote in the chapter. You don't have to read that story to make sense of this chapter, but if you're interested in checking it out, the story is** _ **A Princess in His Eyes.**_ **Its basically a one-shot filled with cute young WestAllen fluff that talks about how Iris first realized she loved Barry.**

…...

Iris looked down, chewing on her bottom lip, the wheels of her mind spinning. He knew that look all too well. He knew she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together, and he knew she would figure it out—she was wicked smart after all. It had officially reached the point in Iris's so called "fantastic idea" where the speedster was starting to regret agreeing to the idea.

"Let me hear your voice." She said abruptly.

"You've been hearing my voice." He told. _Crap, she was on to him._

"Your real voice." The journalist said. "Let me hear your real voice."

"I can't. I have a secret identity to keep up."

"But how would your voice tell me who you were? Unless I knew your voice. And that would mean that I would know you, out of the mask."

She waited several minutes for his response, but when he gave none—other than diligently staring at his hands resting in his lap—she took his lack of response as a confirmation and continued, laying her puzzle pieces out for him.

"Your favorite food is peperoni, olive, and jalapeño pepper pizza." She began slowly. "And that's Barry's favorite pizza."

Still no response from her companion. "And you said your last girlfriend could shame even Barry with her tolerance for spicy foods. Barry nearly killed himself eating a ghost pepper at CCPN to win his last girlfriend back."

Iris was greeted by silence. "You and Barry both love SiFi movies, and apparently have all the same favorites. You said that your worst habit is being perpetually late for everything, and Barry has _always_ been late for _everything_."

Nothing. The Flash continued to stare at his hands as she spoke. "And all of the metahumans started showing up after the particle accelerator exploded, except it wasn't until nine months later when The Flash started showing up and saving people. And Barry was _struck by lightning_ on the _same night_ as the particle accelerator explosion, and spent _nine months_ in a coma before waking up."

"What do you want me to say, Iris?" The man sitting before her said, his voice still disguised. "What do you want me to do? Just tell me, and I'll do it."

Now that the young journalist was listening for it, really listening, she could hear it clear as day. His voice—Barry's voice—hidden under the disguised tone. Iris could swear that she heard it, but she needed to be sure.

"I want you to drop the disguise." She told him. "I want to hear your voice, your _real_ voice. Okay? Please?" She begged, "I need to know."

Looking at her in the dim glow of her cell phone's flashlight he saw her bottom lip trembling, the tears building up in her brown eyes. The speedster was hardly able to keep himself from following his urge to scoop Iris up into his arms and comfort her until the tears left her eyes. Nodding he let himself drop the disguise that hid the visible parts of his face before looking up to face his best friend.

"You're right Iris." He told her using his real voice, "You do deserve to know."

She knew those eyes. She had known those eyes since she was a nine year old little girl. The second he looked up at her after dropping his disguise she knew she was right, because those amazingly beautiful blue-green eyes with the golden flecks could only belong to one person. Only Barry's eyes could hold such emotion, so much of what he was feeling, that she felt it as if the emotions were her own. And then he spoke, and any doubt she might have been clinging to that her suspicions might have been wrong evaporated. It was him. He was Barry. Iris let out a long shaky breath as she moved so that she was kneeling. The girl leaned forward and reached out a trembling hand wanting to pull his mask back when he caught her hand in his, stopping her.

"I have to—" she began, but again, he stopped her.

"I know." Barry said, his voice breaking."Trust me. I know, okay?"

Iris nodded as he withdrew his hand, somehow understanding exactly what he meant. The speedster took a deep breath of his own as he reached up and pulled his mask back revealing his face. As the final piece of her puzzle clicked into place she moved a hand to cover her mouth, unable to hold back the tears any longer. The minute she broke Iris felt herself being pulled forward into the familiar embrace of her best friends arms.

"Hey, come here." Barry whispered to her as he pulled her against his chest and held her tight. He was crying now too, rubbing circles on her back as he tried to calm his friend. "Iris, I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

And that was how they stayed for the next several minutes. Iris's head nuzzled in the crook of his neck as she cried, her friend of 17 years holding her close and gently rubbing her back while crying into her hair. Both of them too overcome with emotions to speak.

"You know, I kind of want to slap you right now?" She mumbled into his neck, finally breaking the silence.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Snart would be more than happy to lend you his cold gun to use on me if you wanted it." Her friend replied, his voice cracking from all of the crying. The comment earned him a soft laugh.

"Damn it Barry, don't make me laugh. I'm mad at you."

"I know." Was all he said. Then after another moment of silence between the two he spoke again.

"I really am sorry, Iris. I know that I should have told you sooner, and I wanted to tell you—I did—the minute it happened, I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't, because I wanted—"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, if you say 'protect you' I swear, I really will slap you." Iris said, pulling back from the embrace to look at him.

"You should probably go ahead and slap me then." He said nodding his head, cringing internally at the use of his full name.

The girl let a small, sad grin appear on her face as she playfully punched her best friend's chest. Barry returned the smile with one of his own and gave her a teasing "Ow" in response.

She shook her head, trying hard not to smile at his teasing—she was still kind of mad at him after all. As much as it infuriated her that everyone was trying to protect her from the world, she could appreciate their attempts. They only did it because they cared about her, after all.

"I know that you and my dad want to protect me from every horrible thing in the world Barry, but I'm a big girl now." She told him, "I can handle it."

"When I first realized I had this ability, I wanted to run right to you and tell you everything." He said, his eyes fixed on hers. "But then Clyde Mardon showed up, and he could create storms so powerful that he was able to start an F4 tornado. And we have a guy in the pipe line at S.T.A.R. Labs who can actually transform himself into a poisonous gas—the same gas they use in the gas chamber for executions."

"I don't have any doubt in my mind that you could take down a regular criminal with a gun Iris." Barry paused for a breath, "But the things these people can do? I didn't want to risk bringing you into that. Not if there was a way I could protect you from it and keep you safe. I cannot lose you. And I really am sorry for not telling you sooner. I _hated_ having to lie to you and keep this secret. You deserved to have known the truth from the beginning."

"I know." Iris told him, reaching out to take his hands in hers. Mad and hurt as she might be, she hated seeing that hurt look in his eyes, and it had always broken her heart when she saw it. "I believe that you're sorry Bar, I just—I just hate thinking that felt you had to keep this a secret from me."

"Trust me, keeping this a secret from you was the last thing that I wanted to do. And It was definitely one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I just, wanted you to be safe. Because Iris, as hard as keeping this from you and lying to you was, just the idea that I might lose you was so much worse."

The girl nodded slowly, letting her friends words sink in. The young man sitting across from her remained perfectly still, his eyes fixated on their hands. He held onto hers so tight it was if he feared that she would disappear from his life forever if he let go—which he probably did considering the circumstances.

"Well," she began, offering a small smile in an effort to comfort him—to let him know that she wasn't going to leave him. "At least now I know why I've always found it so easy to talk to The Flash. Because it was really you."

Barry returned her small smile, though his grip on her hands remained just as firm and his eyes stayed fixated on their hands.

"Hey. Look at me, Barry." She said softly. He gave no response. The girl released one of his hands from her grasp and placed the tips of her fingers just beneath his chin, carefully guiding his face up so that he was looking at her.

"Barry," she began, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? You're not going to lose me. Not ever. I wouldn't trade those memories or you for anything in the world, remember?"

She saw the corners of his mouth tug upward into a small smile, seeming to remember her comments from earlier. "Okay." He whispered, nodding his head in understanding as a few stray tears ran down his face.

"Okay." Iris said, giving a soft laugh and holding her arms out for her best friend. "Okay, come here."

She pulled the speedster against her and held him close to her. The journalist felt his arms encircle her waist as he buried his face into her thick, wavy dark hair. She felt his breath tickle the skin of her neck as he let out a heavy sigh, his entire body seeming to slowly relax against her. He had definitely been afraid of losing her, Iris realized.

"You know what's ironic about all of this?" She asked him. If he was willing to let her in on his secret, maybe she should let him in on hers. Besides, she wanted—needed—to tell him this. And she knew that if she didn't tell him now while they were alone in this storage unit she wouldn't have the courage to tell him later.

"What?" Barry asked leaning back enough to look at her, keeping his arms around her waist for reassurance.

"I told you earlier that Eddie and I broke up, and that it was a mutual decision. But I didn't tell you why."

He knit his brows together looking at her in confusion as she continued. "Eddie found out that I had been meet The Flash on the roof at Jitters. He said that he didn't want to feel like he was constantly competing for me, that sharing me with you was enough and he couldn't do it with someone else. He was jealous of The Flash, which at the time I laughed at."

"I ended things with Eddie because I had had feelings for someone else for a while, and I didn't think it was fair to keep doing that to him. Don't get me wrong, I did love and care for him but, it was never going to be the way I loved this other person. Its ironic because as it turns out, Eddie was sort of right, because they both turned out to be the same person."

"Wait, what?" Barry was looking at her as if she had just told him that she was The Tooth Fairy, which she supposed was an appropriate reaction since she had just confessed that she had feelings for him.

"I know I should have said something sooner, like maybe when you told me that you had feelings for me at Christmas, but I was just so overwhelmed. And maybe even a little scared. I was with Eddie at the time, and it was Christmas. I couldn't just break up with him on Christmas. And he had just asked me to move in with him, and I'd told him yes."

Her best friend was nodding as he listened to her, trying to process and understand her words. Iris took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then you confessed that you had feelings for me and I was just so overwhelmed by everything, and a little shocked because I had no idea you felt that way. And truth be told, if you'd have waited long enough I might have actually said something, but you just took me by surprise and I didn't know what to say or do. And then you started dating Linda, and I thought that I missed my chance, and maybe I did. But I've known that I loved you ever since that stupid homecoming dance when we were sixteen Bar, and I have loved you everyday since then."

He was silent for a while, letting all of this new information sink in, and Iris had begun to cry again. When he did finally speak, he tried for a light, playful tone.

"That night at homecoming, there was a brief moment when I actually though you were going to kiss me." He told her, reaching a gloved hand up to gently wipe the tears from her face with his thumb.

"I actually wanted to." She told him honestly, "I _really_ wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" Barry asked, keeping his voice soft. He was genuinely curious. "I mean, you could have, if you wanted to. I wouldn't have minded." He added offering her a small smile.

"Because I didn't want to mess things up between us." Iris told him.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have. I wanted you to kiss me that night too, and I almost kissed you anyway when you pulled away."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Because," he told her, "I figured that if you really wanted to kiss me, you would have done it."

Nodding, Iris mustard up every ounce of courage she had as she moved to cup his face in both of her hands, leaning in closer to him. "I did want to. And I do want to. So, better late than never I guess, right?"

He slowly nodded his head, and without waiting for anymore of an answer than that she closed the distance between them, catching his lips between her own as she wished she would have done at that dance ten years ago. It didn't take him anytime to act, his own hands coming up to rest on either side of her face. She moved her hands to rest on his back just below his shoulders, pressing his body against hers, as his lips moved against her own in response. His lips were softer than she had realized they'd be, and though he was kissing her sweetly and tenderly, it was filled with passion—everything they had ever felt towards the other they had conveyed to each other in that one kiss. It had definitely been well worth the wait Iris decided as she broke away to catch her breath.

Barry was looking at her with doe-eyes as she broke way, his lips slightly parted. Iris was smiling at him in that way that made him doubt all of the science behind what causes human's to fall in love. He could run a mile in three seconds without getting winded, but right now the CSI was finding it incredibly difficult to remember how to breath.

"You okay Bar?" She asked.

"Wow." He breathed out in a soft whisper. Iris gave a soft laugh at his response, and he broke into a wide grin, slowly recovering. "Yea. Yea, I'm great."

A second later and she could feel him smiling as his lips crashed back into hers. The young girl smiled against his mouth as she gently returned the kiss, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. She liked kissing Barry, it felt perfectly natural to her, and if she was being honest he was exceptionally good at it too. Slowly, the pair separated, both wearing a dopey grin on their face.

"Hey," Iris whispered to him, reaching to run her fingers through his soft brown hair. "How's your head?"

"Still sore." He said, smiling at her touch. "But at least it doesn't feel like its in a vice any more, which is a good sign."

"That's definitely a good sign." She smiled, placing a soft kiss at the coroner of his mouth before leaning against him, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled and kissed her hair before resting his head against hers, wrapping his arms around his new girlfriend and holding her against him. "I do think that the dizziness came back after that kiss though."

"I'm sorry." Iris said with a soft laugh.

"Its okay." He laughed with her, "It was worth it."

She laughed softly, relaxing against her boyfriend. With her head resting against him, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath and hear the steady yet rapid beating of his heart. As much fun as their earlier game had been, neither of them could think of a better way to pass the time than this. And that was how they stayed, curled up in each others arms, talking and laughing until they heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance accompanied by the _clank_ of the front door opening and closing. Both Barry and Iris sat strait up, turning to look at each other.

"Was that—" the journalist began.

"Cisco." He finished for her, then repeated himself, louder this time so that their friend could hear. "Cisco!"

"Barry!" Yelled a second familiar voice. He sounded worried.

"Joe!"

"Dad!" Iris yelled at the sound of her father's voice.

"Iris! Barry!" Came his response. They could hear footsteps accompanying the voices now.

"Where are you guys?" Cisco was yelling.

"We're over here!" Barry called back as Iris stood, offering her hands to pull him up. "Middle unit on the left!"

She helped him to the door and they both began banging on it to further signal their location. A moment later the footsteps came to a stop just outside of the metal door and Joe was yelling for them to get to the sides and cover their ears. The couple complied, pressing themselves against the wall before hearing the gun shot which was followed by the sound of metal hitting concrete as the lock fell away. Within seconds the metal unit door was being swung open to reveal a worried looking Joe and an extremely relieved Cisco.

"Are you two okay?" The detective asked them, rushing to look over both of his kids, laying a hand on each of their shoulders.

"We're fine, dad." The girl reassured him, "Barry thinks he has a slight concussion, but other than that we're both okay. Nothing life threatening, I promise."

"Thank God we found you guys!" The engineer said, grinning at them as he let out a sigh of relief. Joe too seemed to calm down after his daughter's reasurance.

"How did you find us?" The speedster asked, keeping a hand on the wall for support.

"When nobody could find you and you weren't answering our calls," he explained, "Caitlin suggested we check Iris's blog. We saw the tip about Snart and then Joe and I came here. And by the way, why weren't you answering your coms?"

"Snart busted the coms." Barry and Iris responded in unison.

"I'm sorry." Cisco replied slowly, "He busted... my coms? Oh he's going to pay for that!"

The CSI gave a slight laugh as he looked to his girlfriend. "He said pretty much the same thing when Bette Sans Souci blew up my suit too."

" _Our suit."_ Their friend corrected, "And that was different. Bette was hot. Snart? The dude wishes he was that lucky."

"I'll bet his sister would be that lucky." Joe muttered, joining in on the joke.

"I've told you both a thousand times," the boy said defensively, "I didn't know she was his sister when I kissed her."

"Not the first time anyway." The speedster laughed.

"You're going to fill me in on that later, right?" Iris asked her boyfriend as she looped her arm around his waist to help support him as the group began moving towards the warehouse's exit.

Barry draped his arm over her shoulder allowing himself to lean against her for support. "Absolutely." He said smiling down at her. And for the first time he found that he didn't regret agreeing to one of Iris's fantastic ideas after all.

…...

 **A/N: Ta da! The end! I just wanted to thank all of you guys for the amazing support on this story. I'm so glad you all liked it, and the reviews were amazing. Seriously, those reviews actually do inspire me to update faster. I hope you all enjoy the ending to this fic as much as you did the beginning. :) Mwah! Please continue to R &R!**


	3. Tumblr Prompts

Okay, so I saw this prompt post going around on Tumblr and it looked kinda fun. So I thought I might give it a try. I'd love to write some One-shot drabble prompts for you guys, so feel free to take a look and pm me what you want. All of my fandoms are listed on my profile, but if you want something that's not listed then feel free to ask. If I've seen or read it I can still do one for you if you'd like. Thank you so much for all of the Faves, Follows, and Reviews. I love you guys so much.

 **"send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble"**

 **1\. "Come over here and make me."**

 **2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"**

 **3\. "Please, don't leave."**

 **4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

 **5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

 **6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"**

 **7\. "I almost lost you."**

 **8\. "Wanna bet?"**

 **9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"**

 **10\. "Teach me how to play?"**

 **11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"**

 **12\. "I think we need to talk."**

 **13\. "Kiss me."**

 **14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."**

 **15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"**

 **16\. "It could be worse."**

 **17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"**

 **18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**

 **19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"**

 **20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

 **21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"**

 **22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

 **23\. "Just once."**

 **24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."**

 **25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."**

 **26\. "I got you a present."**

 **27\. "I'm pregnant."**

 **28\. "Marry me?"**

 **29\. "I thought you were dead."**

 **30\. "It's not what it looks like…"**

 **31\. "You lied to me."**

 **32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

 **33\. "Please don't do this."**

 **34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."**

 **35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."**

 **36\. "I wish I could hate you."**

 **37\. "Wanna dance?"**

 **38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

 **39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"**

 **40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"**

 **41\. "You did all of this for me?"**

 **42\. "I swear it was an accident."**

 **43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"**

 **44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."**

 **45\. "Tell me a secret."**

 **46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."**

 **47\. "No one needs to know."**

 **48\. "Boo."**

 **49\. "Well this is awkward…"**

 **50\. Writer's preference**


End file.
